intelligencefandomcom-20200214-history
Dairat al-Mukhabarat al-Ammah
Dairat al-Mukhabarat al-Ammah (Arabic: ) (translated: General Intelligence Directorate, or GID) is the Jordanian intelligence agency. It is widely considered to be one of the most important intelligence agencies in the Middle East.WashingtonPost.com Law and Establishment GID was established in accordance with the Act 24 for the year 1964 which went through all its constitutional stages. GID Director is appointed by a Royal Decree, based on a decision made by the Counsel of Ministers. On January 2, 2008, King Abdullah II replaced director Muhammad Dahabi (brother of Nader Dahabi) with Gen. Muhammad Raqqad, now the current GID director. Officers are also appointed by a Royal Decree upon the recommendation of the Director General, they all have university degrees in different majors and must go through security check before joining the service. The law specified and duties of GID constitute in protecting internal and external security of the Kingdom through carrying out necessary intelligence operations, and executing duties assigned by the Prime Minister in writing. Mission As quoted from the official GID Site, their mission is In practice, the agency is notoriously known for its extensive activity in Jordan and throughout the Middle East, as well as its cooperation with American, British, and Israeli intelligence. Through a complex spying system, it plays a central role in preserving stability in Jordan and monitoring seditious activity. The GID is believed to be the CIA's closest partner after the MI6. The friendship between the GID and the CIA has even surpassed that of Mossad, Israel's counterrorism agency.Mail-Archive.com History The GID was the main force behind maintaining Jordan's stability in the years after Black September, thwarting numerous terrorist plots. At the dawn of the new millennium, Jordanian Intelligence uncovered a large scale terrorist attack, known as the 2000 Millennium Terrorist attacks, that would have attacked dozens of hotels across Jordan and the United States. Jordan immediately relayed the information to Washington and the attacks were thwarted in both countries. The GID warned the United States of the impending 9/11 attacks. In late summer 2001, Jordan intelligence intercepted a message stating that a major attack was being planned inside the US and that aircraft would be used. The code name of the operation was Big Wedding, which did in fact turn out to be the codename of the 9/11 plot. The message was passed to US intelligence through several channels.HistoryCommons.org The reliance of US intelligence on its Jordanian counterpart was forged in part by both countries’ aversion to Islamic radicalism. Their collaboration is believed to have helped quell the Al-Qaeda insurgency in Iraq and eliminate terrorist masterminds such as Abu Musab al Zarqawi.TheNational.ae, "US and Jordan intelligence services pay the price of secrecy" Emblem #'The Crown:' The Hashemite Royal Crown represents the Constitutional Monarchy. #'The Olive Wreath:' Two branches of olive symbolizes prosperity, welfare and peace. #'The Shield:' An Arabic Islamic shield carved on it twenty five Arabian gates marking independence day, May 25, it also symbolizes defending the security of the nation and safeness of the Home Land. #'The Eagle:' One of the country's powerful birds, symbolizes power, invulnerability and having control over the target . #'The Snake:' Symbolizes the invisible enemy either internal or external. #'The Two Swords:' Two Arabian Swords crisscrossing behind the shield, symbolizing the use of power against terrorism, evil and corruption. #'The Ribbon:' A ribbon written on it the holy verses "say the truth has prevailed," which means that we represent the truth, seek to implement it and fight the untrue. It also represents the base that the two swords and the two olive branches are settling on. References External links * GID.gov.jo - The official website of the GID Category:1964 establishments Category:Intelligence agencies Category:Government of Jordan fr:Dairat al-Mukhabarat al-Ammah it:Dairat al-Mukhabarat al-Ammah ja:ヨルダン総合情報部 tr:Dairat al-Mukhabarat al-Ammah